


Aubade

by N1ghtWr1ter



Series: Badlands [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clexa, Clexa babies, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, G!P, G!p Lexa, Lexa's Dick, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Sass, Smut, Teasing, and to let y'all know that this really is going to have a happy ending, just a little something to fill the gap, lots of sass, takes place shortly before Walk the Line, that's the fluff part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtWr1ter/pseuds/N1ghtWr1ter
Summary: Aubade (n): a morning love song or a song or poem about lovers separating at dawn. From the French, meaning "dawn serenade." Lexa never wants to be parted from Clarke ever again, but three wonderful disruptions are about to make that an impossibility.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassandra_387](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_387/gifts).



> Written for @silencedoesntmakechange's birthday. Hapotei, lukot ^^

Lexa isn’t quite sure what woke her this morning. It could have been one of a variety of things – the distant noises of Polis waking, and beginning to go about its business; the late spring breeze wafting in through the window, carrying the scent of flowers and sunshine; the golden strands of hair tickling her face. But each one of these things makes her smile, because they remind her that her city is safe, her people are at peace, they are soon to reap a bountiful harvest…and _Klark kom Skaikru_ shares her bed.

Without thinking, she presses a sleepy kiss to the scar on Clarke’s shoulder that marks where a panther had scored her. Her mate had once asked her why she kissed that one particular place so often, and while Lexa had known the answer, the words had grown too thick in her mouth and choked her. She had chosen to distract Clarke with kisses in other places until the omega was a mess of sighs and low cries and needy whimpers, and utterly unable to consider uncomfortable questions like that one. The truth was that she kisses Clarke there because in the back of her mind, in some place she did not often reach or touch, she hopes that if she does so enough times, she can erase the fact that there had been a time in their lives when they were parted, and that she had not been there to protect Clarke.

Her thoughts have flown to sad places, but the fact remains that Clarke _is_ here, with her, in her bed, and that Clarke fell asleep in her arms last night, with a smug and thoroughly sated smile on her face. So her troubling thoughts merely add a faint tinge of bittersweetness to the morning, one that only makes her happiness more complete. Five years ago, she could never have predicted that she would be here, alive and well, her people no longer at war…and that Clarke would be turning over and offering her a very similar smile to the one she’d worn last night, albeit one that’s somewhat more puffy-eyed and sleepy.

 _“Sonop,”_ her mate murmurs. Lexa attempts to return the greeting, but affection swells in her chest suddenly – affection and gratitude and a whole host of other powerful feelings – and she kisses Clarke instead. She’d intended it to be sweet and chaste, a way to express her emotions given that words seem to have failed her, but she miscalculated the force of those emotions, and the eagerness of Clarke’s response. She feels the omega’s arms wind around her neck and pull her closer, and all of a sudden there’s an eager tongue pressing against the seam of her lips. She opens them with a gasp and Clarke is there, exploring her as though there was any part of her left to be explored, as though she was not laid bare before her mate by a single look, undone by a single touch.

Suddenly there’s a hand between her legs, coaxing her, toying with her clit, encouraging her to shift. She feels heat and pressure growing rapidly, heralding her body’s eagerness to bow to Clarke’s whims, and she lets out a low rumble. She’s playing at annoyance, sure, but she also knows what her growls do to Clarke, and she knows that she can’t be the only one feeling needy right now.

To her credit, the omega only whines and squirms a bit beneath her, but that’s enough to put a smirk on Lexa’s face. She takes advantage of Clarke’s movements to pin her more fully to the bed, making sure with a roll of her hips that her mate feels exactly what she’s doing to her. Clarke gasps, letting go of her bottom lip and her swiftly hardening shaft, and Lexa’s finally able to say, _“Sonop._ And…I’m sorry, Clarke.”

Clarke’s face screws up in momentary confusion, but when the grin on Lexa’s doesn’t waver, her eyes narrow in suspicion. “Sorry…about what?” she says in a breathy tone, as Lexa’s fingers trace the curve of her breast. “You don’t look all that sorry to me.”

“Sorry that I have left you this wanting,” Lexa says, her smirk growing wider as Clarke’s chest begins to heave under her ministrations. She’s pinching and rolling one pink nipple between her fingers now. She’s enjoying the way it strains into her hand and tightens at her touch, but enjoying the glazed look coming over her mate’s eyes even more. “I had thought that I had pleasured you enough last night, but clearly that is not the case, if you cannot even wait until the sun is fully up to demand more. So I am sorry that I have been so…deficient in my duties.”

A look of mingled amusement and outrage has been growing on Clarke’s face throughout Lexa’s little speech, but when she opens her mouth to argue, all that comes out is another sharp gasp. Lexa’s latched onto her breast with her teeth, gently nibbling and worrying at her nipple, and her hand has continued wandering down to grasp her hip. She digs her fingers in just a bit, knowing that’s how Clarke likes it. If the rising volume of her Sky girl’s gasps and moans are any indication, her ministrations are very much appreciated.

“I wouldn’t say you’ve been – _fuck,_ Lexa – deficient, exactly,” Clarke manages to choke out, her voice trailing into a whine as Lexa trails kisses across her chest to lavish similar attention on her other breast. “But if you don’t hurry up and – _nn,_ yes, just like that – tend to my needs before our children wake up, I might have to – _ah!_ – change my mind about that.”

Lexa swirls her tongue around Clarke’s nipple and sucks hard just one more time, before letting it fall out of her mouth with a slick pop. “Of course, _Bandrona,”_ she says, dipping her head and fighting with everything she has to keep a straight face. “Anything to serve my people.”

Clarke has time to get in one good glare before her hand, which has steadily been creeping lower and lower, reaches its destination: the deliciously wet heat between her legs. She moans in appreciation as she runs her fingers through Clarke’s soaked folds and toys with her hard, needy clit. Her mouth waters as she imagines burying her face between Clarke’s legs and sucking the slick bud between her lips, lashing her tongue over the head until Clarke’s bucking and crying out and begging her to stop, it’s too much, please, Lexa – even as the omega’s nails dig deeper into her braids and press her closer, urging her to keep going… But while she could honestly do that all day long, Clarke’s right. They likely have only moments until their pups are awake and clamoring for their _nomon_ and _nomtu,_ eager to start the day.

So she only teases Clarke’s entrance for a few moments before driving in with two fingers. She keeps her eyes on her mate’s face, searching carefully for any signs of soreness or discomfort as a result of the previous night’s activities, but she’s rewarded with another gasp and a shiver. Clarke gives her a wide-eyed nod, and she adds another finger, driving deeper and then curling upward as she pulls her hand back. The omega’s hips buck against her hand, and she lets out a moan when Lexa repeats the motion, making sure to hook her digits against the slowly swelling spot on her front wall.

“Lexa, please,” Clarke groans, her breath coming in short little gasps that send a stab of arousal directly between Lexa’s legs with each one. “Need you in me…need you to fill me…”

“Shh, Clarke,” the alpha murmurs, before leaning over to press a kiss to her lips. Clarke latches onto her mouth eagerly, her roaming hands reaching around Lexa’s shoulders yet again, urging her closer, and Lexa doesn’t have the heart to deny her any longer. She withdraws her fingers and takes hold of her shaft, coating herself with Clarke’s copious wetness before lining herself up with Clarke’s entrance. She looks up from what she’s doing once to see Clarke watching her eagerly, her hips trembling as though she’s having to force herself to not thrust forward and attempt to take Lexa inside herself. When she meets Lexa’s stare, she nods once, her eyes bright and desperate.

“Lexa yes, Lexa please…”

With a groan, the alpha pushes forward. She’s instantly wrapped in tight, clinging velvet, and she meets no resistance – in fact, Clarke’s inner walls seem to be sucking her in, desperate for everything Lexa can give her. In no time at all, she’s fully sheathed inside her omega, trembling with the incredible sensation of Clarke fluttering around her, trying to adjust.

 _“Fuck,_ Lexa, you feel so good…”

“Clarke…” she gasps out, but her words fail her. Clarke understands what she’s trying to say, though – Clarke always does.

“I know,” she says, raking her nails down Lexa’s back and leaving lines of fire behind. Her breath is hot and her words are fire in Lexa’s ear as she whispers, “You can move now, Lexa, please move, need you to fuck me, need you to take me…”

Letting out a choked-off moan, the alpha does. She’s able to keep her first few thrusts slow, but Clarke meets each one of them with an eager buck of her hips, and soon Lexa’s pumping into her hard and deep. She feels Clarke getting tighter and tighter around her, as though she’s growing increasingly reluctant to give her up, and Lexa empathizes – the slick grip of her channel is incredibly difficult to leave, but the look of rapture and the noises that spill out of her mate’s lips every time she pushes back in are enough to keep her going.

She’s managed to maintain a steady rhythm thus far, wanting to draw this out as long as she can, to savor the sight and sound and smell of Clarke writhing beneath her, pinned by her hands and wrapped around her cock, hair haloed out around her on the pillow and sweet sleep still not entirely gone from her face, as though this is just a glorious dream they’re both sharing. But it’s not a dream, Lexa reminds herself fiercely as she thrusts even harder into Clarke’s shivering channel. This is real, this is their reality. Clarke is here, and hers, and she is Clarke’s, with all of her mind, body, and heart…

“God, Lexa!” Clarke shouts, abandoning all attempts at keeping quiet, just as Lexa had known she ultimately would. Her mate tries, she truly does, but in the heat of the moment, with her thighs tightening around Lexa’s head or her cunt tightening around Lexa’s cock, she loses all control. And Lexa wouldn’t have her any other way. She treasures and savors every gasp, every moan, every shiver as though it might be the last, as though she won’t have an infinite supply of them, as though she hasn’t tapped their source. When she thinks about how close she’s come, so many times, to being parted from Clarke, to never again hearing her cries of pleasure or seeing her soft smile or being able to kiss her scar before she wakes, a wave of protectiveness and possessive near-fury overtakes her. She finds herself pumping even harder into her mate, driving into her over and over again as though if she claims Clarke thoroughly enough, nothing will ever be able to part them.

She feels Clarke squeezing down around her, and realizes dimly through the haze that she’s chanting something, her words growing increasingly loud and desperate: “Yes, Lexa, please, need you, need you to fill me, stay with me, I’m yours, I love you, I love you, I love you…”

That does it. The love she can see shining from her mate’s eyes, the way she’s gripping Lexa like she never wants to let go, the way Clarke’s practically demanding her release, send her flying over the edge. Her hips stutter once, twice, and then with a groan she’s spilling herself into Clarke, filling her with warm pulses. A second later Clarke follows, her inner walls going crazy around Lexa’s cock, milking her for everything she has to give and pulling her even deeper. The contractions draw even more out of Lexa than she’d thought she had, and she shudders through the seemingly endless waves of their shared release, words that she barely understands falling from her lips: _“Klark, ai hod yu in, yu laik ain, Klark, ai hodnes, ai tombom, ai keryon…”_

Together, they slowly come down from their shared high, easing each other through the aftershocks with gentle kisses and loving touches. Lexa sighs, slumping against her mate, and Clarke whines with satisfaction as her weight settles along the omega’s body. Her hand comes up from where it had been gripping at Lexa’s rear to stroke her face gently. _“Ai hod yu in seintaim,”_ she says, and the sincerity shining from her eyes makes Lexa’s own feel uncomfortably hot and prickly all of a sudden.

“I never thought I’d hear you say those words five years ago,” she confesses, and Clarke shakes her head, her own smile grown a bit watery.

“I don’t think I ever stopped loving you, or if I even _could.”_

Lexa leans down to press a kiss to the omega’s mouth, savoring the taste and warmth of her lips. She’s ready to get lost in Clarke again when her mate abruptly pulls away, a wry smile on her face soothing the sting of rejection as she says, “I hope you’re ready to hear another couple of words that we never thought we would five years ago.”

Lexa frowns, about to ask her what she means, when the doors to their bedroom blast open. _“Nomon! Nomtu, ste sonop,_ and you said we could go to the market today if we let you sleep until it was morning! _”_

 _“Nomtu,_ whatever Aden says, he’s lying!”

 _“Nomtu,_ Anya won’t let me play with the stuffed _feisripa_ that _Komfoni_ gave us, and when I asked her, she _bit_ me!”

 _“Liar!_ See, I told you –”

Lexa has only a few seconds to disentangle herself from Clarke before Aden, Jake, and Anya pile into their bedroom in a squalling, shouting, gleeful cluster. They throw themselves onto the bed, entirely oblivious to their parents’ earlier activities, and are soon just as engrossed in their feud as before. Lexa heaves a quiet sigh and passes Clarke a look that’s heavy with amusement, exasperation, love, and the last few embers of desire – before diving directly into the fray.

“Hold on, enough noise, enough – Anya, stop punching your brother! Jake, don’t pinch – settle down, all of you, or you won’t get to go to the market with _Nomon_ and me today!”

That’s enough of a threat to stop all of them in their tracks, and she’s suddenly treated to the sight of three sets of huge, watery eyes, two blue and one green. She fixes on the latter, knowing that while all three of them possess enormous sweet tooths, her alpha daughter’s is the most monstrous – and thus, the threat of missing the marketplace, and Dayna’s strawberry tarts, will be most effective here.

_“Onya, tel ai op chit don kom au, en nou ste spicha.”_

Her daughter immediately launches into a rambling tale of turns and promises and betrayals surrounding the stuffed tiger that Clarke’s mother had given her grandchildren for their birthday, and Lexa knows immediately that she won’t be able to follow, or remain stern enough to see that justice is done. A grin is slowly creeping over her face, one that refuses to be hidden from her pups or from their mother, if the arm that slings itself around her waist is any indication. She’s assailed by a sudden sense of peace, of rightness with the world. Her pups are here, crawling all over her bed and each other; Clarke is here, her head on Lexa’s shoulder and her hand stroking Lexa’s hip; and she is here, alive to experience all of it.

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng:
> 
> Sonop: morning (good morning)  
> nomon: mother  
> *nomtu: sire (this is a term I came up with for omegaverse, to denote a female father. The male omega equivalent is nonnon, to denote a male birthgiver.)  
> Klark, ai hod yu in, yu laik ain, Klark, ai hodnes, ai tombom, ai keryon: Clarke, I love you, you're mine, Clarke, my love, my heart, my soul  
> Ai hod yu in seintaim: I love you too  
> Ste sonop: It's morning  
> Feisripa: tiger  
> Onya, tel ai op chit don kom au, en nou ste spicha: Anya, tell me what happened, and don't lie (literally: don't be a liar).


End file.
